memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Birds of Prey
The Birds of Prey are a vigilante team that are based in New Gotham City. The Birds of Prey spent the most of their existence operating out of the New Gotham Clock Tower. The Birds of Prey are a group of female heroes headed by Oracle. Doctor Leslie Thompkins serves as the chief medical officer for the team. They are a mostly female based team but they do allow men to join. (''Birds of Prey'') Known members Current members *Barbara Gordon/Oracle (founder and leader) *Helena Kyle/Huntress (field support) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary (field support) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (legal support and field support) *Lois Lane/Stiletto (field support) *Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (second tech support and field support) *Caitlin Snow (alternate)/The Frost (field support) *Laurel Lance (alternate)/Black Siren (field support) *Doctor Leslie Thompkins (chief medical officer; medical support) Known allies Current allies *New Gotham SCIS Department **Detective Jesse Reese *Alfred Pennyworth *Barbara Wilson/Batgirl *Justice League **Bruce Wayne/Batman *Fish Mooney's nightclub **Fish Mooney (occasional ally) *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (acting leader) **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Quentin Lance **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Legends **Sara Lance/White Canary (leader) **Nate Heywood/Steel **Amaya Jiwe/Vixen **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Zari Tomaz **Leo Snart (former member of Freedom Fighters; later join the Legends; team counselor and field agent) *Team Flash **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Iris West/Eye in the Sky **Joe West **Caitlin Snow **Wally West/Kid Flash *Jay Garrick/The Flash (operating on Earth Three) *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman *Team Vixen **Mari McCabe/Vixen (leader) **Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Drusilla Prince/Warrior Woman **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl **Lois Lane/Stiletto **Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch Former allies *Roy Harper/Arsenal (former member of Team Arrow) *Dr. Harrison "Harry" Wells (left to go back to Earth Two; former member of Team Flash) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (former member of the Legends; deceased) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (former member of the Legends) *Rip Hunter (former member of the Legends; director of the Time Bureau) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (former member of the Legends; deceased) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (former member of the Legends) *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis (former member of Team Arrow; betrayed the team for Prometheus; status unknown) *Thea Queen/Speedy (left for leave of absence; former member of Team Arrow; comatose) *Rory Regan/Ragman (left after his suit was damaged; until he can restore his bond with the rags; former member of Team Arrow) *Talia al Ghul (turned enemy; helping Adrian Chase) *Harrison "H.R." Wells (former member of Team Flash; deceased) *Julian Albert (former member of Team Flash; returned to London) *John Diggle/Spartan/Green Arrow (left to heal from injuries; former leader and member of Team Arrow) *Martin Stein (former member of Legends; deceased) *Jefferson "Jax" Jackson/Firestorm (former second-in-command of the Legends, tech support; lead engineer; leave of absence) *Barry Allen/The Flash (founder and leader of Team Flash, forensic scientist, field speedster and occasional tech support; in jail) *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (left because of trust issues; former member of Team Arrow) *Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog (kicked off the team by Oliver; former member of Team Arrow) *Curtis Holt/Mr. Terrific (left because of trust issues; former member of Team Arrow) Known enemies Current enemies *Talia al Ghul *Harley Quinn *Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Two-Face **Two-Face's thugs *Sandra Woosan/Lady Shiva *Clayface *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Patience Phillips/Catwoman *Miranda Tate/The Cat *Lex Luthor *Tabitha Galavan Equipment *Oracle uses high-tech computer equipment to keep in contact with her agents, coordinate their actions, and complete extensive research. Category:Vigilante teams